How Dave and John Come Out
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: A short drabble about how Dave and John tell Jade and Rose about their relationship! Dedicated to my Dave RPer!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here I go with another Homestuck fanfic! This one was based on an idea my Dave RPer and I came up with while we were at King's Island. Hope you like it, darling.

Warnings: Dave has a dirty mouth as always, boyXboy love, and I am greatly amused by all of this.

Disclaimer: I'm not Andrew Hussie!

Enjoy!

~BEGINSTORY~

Dave sat on the couch with his boyfriend perched happily on his lap. They both knew they'd have to seperate as soon as the others got there so why not be close now? The younger turned and smiled at Dave before leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, he reached a hand up and snatched the blonde's shades before quickly jumping to his feet and dashing across the room.

"What the hell, John?" Dave shouted as he too got to his feet.

"I wanted to see your pretty red eyes!" John replied.

"Then why did you run away after taking my shade's?" the blonde asked.

"So you couldn't take them back," the younger said simply.

"Whatever, babe," Dave sat back down never taking his eyes off John. This made the dark haired boy smile and he sat down in a seat close to his lover. A loud knock on the door caused both boys to jump suddenly.

"Give them back now," Dave said.

John just grinned widely. "Come in!" he shouted, making no move to return the sunglasses.

The front door opened and Dave's hands flew up to cover his eyes.

"Give me back my shades!" he shouted.

"No!" John said childishly.

"JOHN!" the blonde raised his voice slightly.

The two girls who had just entered the room exchanged looks. Dave never called John by his first name, as far as they knew.

"Hey, you called him by his given name for once!" Jade pointed out.

"Shut up, Jade! He's pissed me off. It's justifiable!" Dave covered his error.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rose said.

"Give them back, Egbert!" Dave ignored the girls, still covering his eyes from their veiw.

"Just for that, you're not getting them back!" John answered.

"Why do you always hide your eyes anyways, Dave? I'm sure you have such pretty eyes!" Jade said distractedly.

"Their not pretty! Their freakish!" the blonde boy shouted.

"Liar!" John shouted. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!"

"How come John gets to see them and we don't?" Jade whined.

"Because I'm his boyfriend!" John said before Dave could respond.

Dave's eyes widened as his hands fell limply to his sides. The two girls kept looking from one to the other, waiting to see what would happen.

"I thought you didn't want them to know!" Dave said in shock.

"They were going to find out eventually. Why not go ahead and tell them?" John answered.

"Oh my gosh! Your eyes are awesome!" Jade shout as if just noticing Dave was no longer hiding them.

"Shhhh...This is getting good!" Rose immediatly hushed her.

"Why now? Why like this?" the blonde asked.

"Think about it, Dave, if we tried to just randomly sit them down and announce it, we would have never been able to do it. If one of us just blurts it out, it gets done faster and with less effort," John reasoned.

"Wow, I guess you're right about that," Dave said in awe as he closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. The two girls both started cheerind with delight causing the two boy break the kiss quickly. "I forgot they were there."

"Yeah, I did too," John replied.

"Awwwww, no need to stop on our acocunt!" The girls said in unison. Dave just shrugged and pulled John in for another kiss.

~ENDSTORY~

A/N: Short and drabbly, but I like it and hope Dave does too. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I'm open to criticism and looking for ways to improve my writing skills. Much Love! Until Next Time!

~Alyssia Drake (Aka. John Egbert)


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey, guys, I am terribly sorry for my LOOOOONG absence, I have been extremely busy with life and writer's block. I hope to be able to get back into the flow of writing, but it may take some time still. This year is my senior year of high school and I'm not going to lie, it's difficult for me to keep up with school work, let alone have time to write for my fans. I will be trying to work on more updates for you guys soon, but as I've not written for Devil May Cry, Homestuck, or Kingdom Hearts (depending on what story this is posted to), it may take some time and the updates might not be up to par with what you guys expect from me.

On another note, I am currently writing another story for a different fandom I've never done before, so if any of you are Left 4 Dead fans, you have that to look forward to. Hang in there, guys. I am working as hard and as fast as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting me this long. I appreciate every single one of you. Stay cool, you guys!

~Aly D.


End file.
